Nothing
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ya no había nada que proteger, su espada estaba rota. Su alma estaba herida. Estaba vivo pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.


Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Advertencia:** _Spoiler del capitulo 305 de gintama (capitulo 40 de gintama 2015 ) **sad-tragedia.**_

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ya no había nada que proteger, su espada estaba rota. Su alma estaba herida. Estaba vivo pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.

* * *

 **Nothing**

 **por frany**

* * *

 ** _¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Por favor contesten! ¿No hay nadie?_ _  
_ _Siempre he estado buscando, pero simplemente no hay respuestas_**

 _Samurái heart_

* * *

Parece mentira que las cosas pueda cambiar en un pestañar. Si bien la vida es bastante difícil nunca pensaron que pudiera ser cruel. En aquel entonces era niños, no sabía lo que era estar en una verdadera batalla. No sabía el significado de ser samurái, no sabía que era estar en una guerra.

La guerra solo genera dolor, no importa si ganan o pierdan, siempre hay cadáveres alrededor.

La sangre derramada no desaparecía, las vidas perdidas jamás regresaban.

Ellos lo había dado todo y ahora no les quedaba nada, más que un extenso campo de cadáveres.

Sakata Gintoki estaba muerto.

La bestia blanca había muerto.

Los lazos de amistad estaban dañados por grandes grietas manchadas de sangre y dolor. Aquella noche no solo murió Yoshida Shouyou, sino también lo hicieron sus discípulos, aquellos jóvenes llenos de sueños, murieron junto a su maestro, ahora solo quedaba samurái con su propio bushido*.

Aquellas personas que aún seguía con vida, no eran más que cascarones vacíos, cascarones llenos de ira,dolor y de resignación absoluta.

.

.

.

A uno la ira lo domino, deseaba solo destruir el mundo que le había quitado a su maestro, quería que las personas sintiera el dolor de su alma. Él se dejó llevar por la ira.

Takasugi decidió tomar el camino de la **venganza.**

Katsura por el contrario opto por otro camino, si bien el dolor era demasiado profundo al igual que Takasugi, era más sensato en cuestión a sus actos, tomado lo vívido como discípulo de Shouyou, Katsura se concentro en un solo objetivo: liberar aquellas cadenas que sujetaba la vida de los samurái, no dejaría que la muerte de sus amigos, mucho menos la de su maestro fuera en vano, pelearía con garras y dientes en contra de gobierno corrupto, él liberaría a Edo de aquellos seres, no importaba si tenía que convertirse en un **terrorista.**

Y Gintoki.

Él estaba más perdido que nadie.

Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a estar solo, su alma rebelde y plateada estaba dañada..

No sabía que camino elegir, ¿odio, venganza, resignación? ¿Qué camino tomar?, No sabía, el solo deseaba vivir la vida que su maestro le había dado, incluso si dolía, debía resignarse a continuar con su vida, aunque solo fuera meramente superficial.

Lo único seguro era que su alma desgarrada ardía en su pecho y la herida seguía tan latente como la primera vez.

 ** _Ya no había nada que proteger..._**

* * *

Bushido*: En la tradición japonesa, el _**bushidō**_ (武士道?) es un término traducido como "el camino del guerrero".Es un código ético estricto y particular al que muchos samuráis (o _bushi_ ) entregaban sus vidas, que exigía lealtad y honor hasta la muerte. - si recordara shouyou deseaba que tanto gintoki como sus amigos, tuviera su propio bushido, entre otras palabras que tuviera sus propias norma para vivir la vida del samurai, algo que a lo largo de la serie se ve, por los caminos que cada uno tomo.

* * *

 **notas finales:** últimamente he estado trabajo en un fanfic que esta acaparado mi atención mas que otros, abarca sobre los sentimientos de gintoki a lo largo de su vida, quizá no sea la gran cosa pero contiene muchos sentimientos encontrado, lo empece meramente por algo que gintama me ha dejado, al principio seria algo sencillo y corto, sin embargo me ha capturado de una forma que no pensé, se ha vuelto extenso, mientras más escribo, surgen mas cosas, debo aclarar que debido a ello no he podido concentrarme en mis demás fic, es como si de pronto , toda la atención se fuera a un solo lugar, espero pronto terminarlo y poder compartirlo con ustedes.

Por cierto, esto es como un pequeño adelanto de lo que veremos en el fic en el que estoy trabajado. :)

Siempre he creído que hay mucho material entre los lazos de gintoki y sus antiguos compañeros, gracias por leer :)

 **con cariño frany**

 **24-09-2017**


End file.
